S.H.I.E.L.D. (MA)
S.H.I.E.L.D. is a super-secret organization, and one of the major and largest super-groups in the Marvel Universe. Members *Commander *Avengers **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Stark Industries ***Iron Man (Tony Stark) **The Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **Parker Industries ***Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ***Mega Tony **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Vision **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) **Black Knight (Dane Whitman) **Arsenal (Robot) **Avenger Five ***Five Unnamed Pilots **Captain Citrus (John Polk) **Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) **Secret Avengers ***Agent Nick Fury Jr. ***The Cheese (Agent Phil Coulson) ***Maria Hill ***Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ***Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) ***War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ***Falcon (Sam Wilson) ***3-D Man (Delroy Garrett Jr.) ***Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) ***Black Crow ***Lectronn (Tommy Samuels) ***Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ***Network (Valerie Martin) ***Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) ***Sarah Garza ***Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ***Typeface (Gordon Thomas) **Great Lakes Avengers ***Mr. Immortal (Craig Hollis) ***Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) ***Dinah Soar ***Doorman (DeMarr Davis) ***Flatman (Matt) ***Good Boy (Goodness Silva) ***Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) ****Tippy-Toe ****Monkey Joe ***Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) **Alternate Reality Avengers: ***Avengers (MC2) ****American Dream (Shannon Carter) ****Argo the Almighty ****Blacklight (Kendra Freeman) ****Bluestreak (Blue Kelso) ****Buzz (Jack "JJ" Jameson) ****Coal Tiger (T'Chaka II) ****Crimson Curse (Aerika Harkness) ****Darkdevil (Reilly Tyne) ****Earth Sentry (John Foster) ****Freebooter (Brandon Cross) ****Golden Goblin (Phillip Urich) ****Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) ****J2 (Zane Yama) ****Ladyhawk (Regina Morgan) ****Ladyhawk (Rosetta Morgan) ****Mainframe (Android) ****Raptor (Brenda Drago) ****Sabreclaw (Hudson Logan) ****Spider-Woman (May Parker) ****Stinger (Dr. Cassandra Lang) ****Thena Thorsdóttir ****Thunderstrike (MC2) ***A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative ****Captain America (Danielle Cage) ****Black Knight (20XX) ****Collapsar (Manu Chauhan) ****Excalibur (20XX) ****Guillotine (20XX) ****Iron Mariner (Jako Krangsen) ****King Hulk (Dorrek VIII) ****Madame Natasha ****Marvel Woman (Marlene Brashear) ****Namorina (Dorma McKenzie) ****Thor (20XX) ****Vision (20XX) ***Next Avengers ****James Rogers ****Black Panther (Azari T'Challa) ****Hawkeye (Francis Barton) ****Torunn Thorsdóttir ****Wasp (Henry Pym, Jr.) ***Avengers 2099 ****Captain America (Roberta Mendez) ****Black Widow (Tania) ****Goblin (Jennifer D'Angelo) ****Hawkeye (Max) ****Hulk (John Eisenhart) ****Punisher (Jacob Gallows) ****Strange (Jeannie) ***Cosmic Avengers ****Commander America (Steven Rogers V) ****Jhen the Gammazon ****Irondroid (Bill Hogan) ****Irondroid (Willie March) ****Tachyon Torch (Jim Storm) ***Last Avengers ****Bombshell IV ****Doctor Strange (Tommy Maximoff) ****Gestalt II ****High Tide ****Hotshot II ****Jessica Wingfoot ****Sequoia II ****Super-Ego II ***Early Bird Avengers ****Great Aunt Woman ****Grey Panther II ****Hawkbifocals ****Iron Grandma ****Spider-Pop Pop **Thor (Jane Foster) **Avengers A.I. ***Black Widow (Chief Monica Chang) ***Doombot (Avenger) ***Protector (Alexis) **Avengers Academy ***Black Panther (Shuri) (Instructor) ***Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) (Instructor) ***Elsa Bloodstone (Instructor) ***Female Doombot (Instructor) ***Gloriana (Meggan Puceanu) (Instructor) ***Jocasta (Instructor) ***Sanjar Javeed (Instructor) ***Union Jack (Joseph Chapman) (Instructor) ***Loners ****Namie (UJ1-DX) ****Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) ****Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) ****Turbo (Mickey Musashi) ***Power Pack ****Zero-G (Alex Power) ****Energizer (Katie Power) ****Lightspeed (Julie Power) ****Mass Master (Jack Power) ****Lord Kofi Whitemane ***Runaways ****Arsenic (Gert Yorkes) ****Kid Ultron (Victor Mancha) ****Lucy in the Sky (Karolina Dean) ****Old Lace ****Princess Powerful (Molly Hayes) ****Rose Red (Klara Prast) ****Rufus (Cat) ****Singularity (Entity) ****Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) ****Talkback (Chase Stein) ****The Leapfrog ****Xavin ***Anachronism (Aiden Gillespie) ***Asha (Wakandan) ***Batwing (Jimmy Santini) ***Blocks ***Box (Roger Bochs Jr.) ***Bull III ***Butterball (Emery Schaub) ***Cullen Bloodstone ***Demona Hellstrom ***Finesse (Jeanne Foucault) ***Fiona (Inhuman) ***Flynn (Inhuman) ***Gang ***Hazmat (Jenny Takeda) ***Juston Seyfert ****Juston's Sentinel ***Kid Briton ***Kid Copper (Robert) ***Leviathan V ***Loch ***Luna Maximoff ***Machine Teen (Autonomously Decisive Automated Mechanism) ***Magic Boots Mel (Melanie Kapoor) ***Mettle (Ken Mack) ***Nara ***Pan (Satyr) ***Pom Pom ***Red Raven (Diana) ***Reptil (Humberto Lopez) ***Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) ***She-Hulk (Lyra) ***Shri ***Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) ***Striker (Brandon Sharpe) ***Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) ***Veil (Maddy Berry) ***Whalesong ***Wiz Kid (Takeshi Matsuya) **Avengers Idea Mechanics ***Abyss (Ex Nihilo's) ***Children of the Sun ***Chris Quinn ***Doctor Positron (Max Brashear) ***Dr. Mandy O'Connor ***Enigma (Aikku Jokinen) ***Ex Nihila ***Ex Nihilo ***Iron Patriot (Toni Ho) ***Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) ***Power Man (Victor Alvarez) ***Red Hulk (Robert L. Maverick) ***Smasher (Izzy Kane) ***Starbrand (Kevin Connor) ***Validator (Michaud) ***White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **West Coast Avengers ***Century ***Darkhawk (Chris Powell) ***Living Lightning (Miguel Santos) ***Machine Man ("Aaron Stack"/Z2P45-9-X-51) ***Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) ***Moira Brandon ***Moon Knight (Marc Spector) ***P.L.A.T.O. (Piezo-electrical Logistic Analytical Tactical Operator) ***Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) ***U.S. Agent (John Walker) **A.I.vengers II ***Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra) ***Captain America II (A.I.) ***Captain Marvel (A.I) ***Hawkeye II (A.I.) ***Iron Man II (A.I) ***Spider-Man (A.I) ***Thor II (A.I) **Avengers 1,000,000 BC ***Black Panther VII ***Ghost Rider XXV ***Iron Fist XIV ***Phoenix IV ***Starbrand XII **Brooklyn Avengers ***Boilmaker (Jin Lee) ***Fi (Felipe Morales) ***Mints (Mitzsi) ***Paintball (Patti Lee) ***Psi (Pablo Morales) ***Rotary (Rock) ***The Hypst'r **Champions ***Falcon (Joaquin Torres) ***Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) ***Hulkboy (Amadeus Cho) ***Ironheart (Riri Williams) ***Kid Kaiju (Kei Kawade) ***Moon-Boy, Moon Girl (Lunella Lafayette), and Devil Dinosaur ***Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ***Nova (Sam Alexander) ***Patriot (Shaun Lucas) ***Red Locust (Fernanda Ramirez) ***Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ***Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ***Viv (Vivian Vision) ***Wasp (Nadia Van Dyne) **Young Avengers ***Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) ***Hulkling (Teddy Altman/Prince Dorrek VIII) ***Ikol (Loki Laufeyson) ***Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) ***Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) ***Ms. America (America Chavez) ***Patriot (Elijah Bradley) ***Prodigy (David Alleyne) ***Speed (Tommy Shepherd) ***Stature (Cassie Lang) ***Vision (Jonas) ***Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) **Portland Avengers ***Brian Michael Bendis ***Grahh-Nola, the Crunch that Walks like a Man ***Madame Vegan ***The Hippie ***The Protester ***The Scarlet Cyclist ***Voodonut **A-Bomb (Rick Jones) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Avenger Prime **Black Goliath (Bill Foster) **Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) **Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) **Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) **Deathcry (Sharra Neramani) **Doctor Druid (Anthony Ludgate) **Echo (Maya Lopez) **Flux (Dennis Sykes) **Giant-Man (Hank Pym) **Gilgamesh **Hercules (Alcaeus Panhellenios) **Iron Man (Teen Tony) **Jack of Hearts (Jonathan Hart) **Kaluu **Lady Magdalena **Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) (3rd Bio-Duplicate) **Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) **Sentry (Bob Reynolds) ***C.L.O.C. (Centrally Located Organic Computer) ***Scout (Billy Turner) ***Watchdog (Normie) **She-Hulk (Jen Walters) **Silverclaw (Maria de Guadalupe Santiago) **Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) **Starfox (Eros) **Stingray (Walter Newell) **Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) **Swordsman (Philip Javert) **Synapse (Emily Guerrero) **Voyager (Va Nee Gast) **White Fox (Ami Han) *Agent X (S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Lightwave (Aurora Dante) *A.R.M.O.R. **Portal (Charles Little Sky) **Ducky Dozen ***Howard the Duck ***Battlestar (Lemar Hoskins) ***Suffragists ****Miss America (Zombie WWII) ****Riveter (Rosalind) ****Libertas ****Columbia ***Breeze Barton ***Dragoon ***Dynaman (Lagaro) ***Eternal Brain (William Carmody) ***Flexo the Rubber Man ***Gur ***Red Raven (Bird-People) ***Swift Cloud (Jacali Kane) **Alexander Erde **Isabel Cabrera **Siege (John Kelly) **Taurette **Teresa Rigotti *Agent Anderson *Initiative **The Order ***Rescue (Pepper Potts) **Defenders ***Defenders (Valkyrior) ****Thundra **New Warriors ***Hybrid (Scott Washington) *Agents of Atlas **Jimmy Woo **3-D Man (Charlie Chandler) **Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) **Human Robot (M-11) **Jann of the Jungle (Jane Hastings) **Namora (Aquaria Neptunia) **Uranian (Bob Grayson) **Venus II *Caterpillars **Red Team ***Alisha Whitley *S.T.A.K.E. **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos ***Invisible Man (Max) *Damage Control **Mac Porter *Molecule Kid (Aaron Reece) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Grant Ward (Framework) Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Heroes Category:MA Heroes Category:MA Teams Category:Marvel Teams